A Moment
by TheCullenThree
Summary: Demetri almost takes down Rosalie in the battlefield but Emmett is always there to help her. He's her savior and she wouldn't have it any other way.


I was rather bored the other day and i decided to write this little one shot. it takes place during Alice's vision in the movie and its just a little moment i thought of because frankly i thought Rosalie didnt get enough screen time at all. But yeah, this is just a little something i wrote.

Enjoy!

...

They tell you that you never realise that something is wrong until it's too late.

It was too late.

I knew.

I was frozen in place as I watched it.

As I watched my whole life fall to pieces in front of me.

"Rosalie!"

The loud shout made my jump out of my skin and I moved just in time to see a Volturi lunging at me.

Demetri.

The vampire was huge. Almost matching Emmett in size and I had to look up at him as he ran towards me, barrelling into me at full force. I felt my breath knocked out of me as I was sent flying my back crashing into a large boulder.

My vision was blurred for a moment, the hard impact momentarily stunning my heightened senses. I looked up to a deep laughter, my golden eyes meeting the vivid red of his.

"You're not so tough when you don't have your ape of a mate are you?"

His movement was fast, unnaturally fast for a vampire his size and I found myself being pulled up by my hair, my head and neck stretched in a perfect angle for him to rip me apart. And I froze, I had no way of escaping his hold and a quick scan around me made it obvious that everyone else was busy fighting for themselves.

They tell you that you never realise that something is wrong until it's too late.

It was too late.

I knew.

Demetri smiled at the look on my face. We both knew it, his sheer size would easily beat me whatever I tried to do. I could put up a fight, easily give Jasper a run for his money, even Edward if it wasn't for his gift. But fighting Demetri would be like fighting Emmett, I didn't stand a chance, not in the position I was in.

"What's wrong Beautiful? Don't know what to say?"

I hissed at him, my leg swinging out to kick him but like I expect he moved out of the way his grip still tight on my hair as he laughed.

"Feisty. I like it"

Then Demetri did something completely unexpected.

I knew I was beautiful, Esme has once told me it was my gift, my beauty could captivate men, both mortal and immortal but in the middle of a battle, with vampires and wolves dying left and right of us my body froze when it happened.

My mouth opened to reply but before I could do anything I was silenced by two cold lips against my own. My eyes widened and I froze, terror chilling my body as the flashbacks started.

_The hands ripping my blouse_

I writhed in his grip, my hands moving to push him away to do anything to get him off but his brute made it difficult and all I managed was to push him a few steps back, his grip still tight on my locks.

_The teeth biting into my skin_

_The hands holding my legs down_

I snipped at his lips in disgust, my body still struggling under his in desperation but it seemed to spur him on as he smiled before attacking my neck with his mouth.

_The sound of ripping_

_The deep laughter_

_The smell of blood_

My unneeded breathing was coming out in erratic breaths and as his mouth attacked my neck I did the only thing I could think of in the situation I was in.

I screamed.

There was a split second of silence and from my position under Demetri I caught Emmett's gaze as he turned from the vampire he had just taken out.

He looked at me and let out a roar, one that shook the very ground I was currently pinned onto. The rest of the family looked up startled and from somewhere I heard Esme's gasp. Before I could realise what was happening, Emmett was barrelling towards Demetri and I and in just seconds the once heavy body of the vampire on top of me was thrown to the side and I momentarily saw a wolf lunge for him before Emmett's form was next to me again.

"Rose? Rose? Rosalie?" his voice was desperate and hoarse and his hands cupped my face as I tried to regulate my senses.

"Babe? Come on talk to me here"

"I'm – I'm fine Em" I shakily spluttered out.

His face was worried and his hands still hadn't left my face as I sat up, "Are you sure, Rose I don't want you going back out the-"

I shook my head, "I'm fine, Really Em we don't have time right now"

He gave me a hard look, before standing and helping me up, "No big vampires" he smiled slightly running a hand through my hair and I returned it, "Why don't you go see if Jane is busy? She's pretty easy"

And with a wink he was gone, tackling Felix in the process.

They tell you that you never realise that something is wrong until it's too late.

It was too late.

I knew.

But I had my own saviour.

Emmett was just that. My saviour and I knew that.

He knew that.

And now so did the Volturi.


End file.
